


Scientific Boredom

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is occupied with his research, Starscream is bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Boredom

“Can we go yet?” the question was accompanied by a rattle of armour that transmitted a variety of emotions, primarily boredom and impatience.

“I’m nearly done.” The answer was given in a distracted tone, its owner not truly focussing on the other mech, all his sensors instead trained on the lava slowly approaching the two mechs from the volcano on the horizon.

The growl of an engine cut across the desolate landscape before a smirk made its way onto the faceplates of the first mech.

“Anyway, the first I heard about it was when Perceptor came into the recreation room to get some energon when I was reviewing some files. He said that...”

“...and that was how the Council ended up watching Prime strip to his protoform while poledancing.”

“ He wha... slag! Owwww” The second mech said as he pulled his hand out of the lava he had been analysing as he frantically replayed the backup memory of the conversation. Glancing over at his smaller companion who was currently attempting to look as innocent as a sparkling Skyfire huffed as he filtered ash out of his vents.

“Ok, ok, I get it, you’re bored. Why didn’t you say something?”


End file.
